


The not so incredibles

by Faygocheesecake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faygocheesecake/pseuds/Faygocheesecake
Summary: In a world where superheroes, that have once been celebrated are now illegal we follow a family of ex superheroes as one of them tries to return them to their former glory while the other one just wants his husband to shut the fuck up for five minutes.Elasta girl - Quicksilver (34)Mr. Incredible - Hawkeye (43)Dash - Speed (14)Violet - Wiccan (14)Jack-Jack - Not in this story, sorryFrozone - Thor (45)Frozones wife - Loki (35)Edna - Natasha Romanoff (48)Syndrome - Namor (41)Mirage - Ramy aka Gambit (33)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a not serious side project, please don't judge to hard.

Pietro Barton-Maximoff was cooking dinner as his husband was probably driving home from work. He was setting the table when one of his sons came running downstairs yet stopped and seem to at least want to seen calm for Pietro as he entered the kitchen. "Dad?" "What is it Billy?" Pietro asked as he looked at the Black haired boy. "Tommy took my PS controller again and you know I can't catch him." Pietro smiled lightly, this happened really often, the twins teased each other a lot which was really not unusual for siblings. It reminded him a bit of himself and Wanda when they were young, his sister never caught him ether. "Wait a second." Literally a bit less then second late the male was back with the controller and handed it over to Billy. "Here Billy, Next time your brother WILL BE GROUNDED IF HE USES HIS POWERS SO RECKLESSLY!" Ye he shouted the last part but he needed to be stern, they were literally illegal. Just a moment later Pietro heard the front door open, just as Billy left the kitchen. "Hey guys, I'm back." Piero turned towards the main door and smiled at his husband. 

Clint was an unusual super and person all together but it was the precise nature of Clint's powers that originally got Pietro interested in him. When most superheroes had powers like super strength, energy blast, stretching themselves, creating Shields, no power has been as precise in its nature as Clint's: Creating an energy bow and arrows. Maybe it was originally because it's reminded Pietro of his ex boyfriend, a thief that super charged gaming cards but he and the archer on steroids are now married so who actually cared? Clint loosened his tie as he walked over to Pietro slowly, kissing him at once and the speedster could feel the taller man's hands squeezing his ass. (I'm using heights from the marvel database as is has a hight for everyone including characters that have not been in the movies yet, making Clint 6'3 and Pietro 6') When they broke apart Pietro gave one of his signature cocky smiles as he put his arms around Clint's neck. "Well I know what you want to do after dinner." Clint smiled back as the two kissed again but as they broke apart yet again Pietro at once lost his libido thanks to his own husband that decided to start his everyday rant. "Can you believe they make me work in a cubicle! I was Hawkeye! I should save people, not count numbers!" Pietro moved away from Clint, taking the soup of the stove. "And now you're just you Clint, I'm really not having this conversation again. You only have this job because you burned us in the last town." The archer rolled his eyes. "But-" Pietro grabbed onto the other man's collar. "No but's Clint, were parents now. We could both fuck with the laws before but if we can't go to jail now. I'm not leaving the kids. So you will sit tight, shut up and endure this shit." With that the mad speedster decided to call the kids down for dinner, leaving his husband scared and a bit turned on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The family was soon sited around the diner table, the twins across from Pietro and Clint as Pietro poured soup for everyone. "Soooooooooooooo how the new school?" Tommy just sighed as Billy decided to answer first. "I actually got a friend. His names Teddy, his one year older then me and plays on the football team." Pietro smiled at the reality warper thankfully. "Tommy?" The white haired male rolled his eyes but answered. "There's this hot guy in my chemistry class, I had a thing for his friend Kate for a while and that's how we met. His a total nerd but there's no use trying for a relationship if we're moving soon." Pietro looked at Clint as if this was proving his point, which is kinda was."We're not moving, don't worry." "Sureeeeeeeee." The white haired male said as he leaned on his right hand and started eating. The rest of the dinner was awkwardly quiet except for Billy trying to talk from time to time which Pietro appreciative. 

About 30 minutes later Tommy was laing on his back in his bed, looking at the fluorescent stars the previous owners put on the ceiling, probably a teen girl or something. After a while he felt a weight laying down next to him and smiled a little bit. "Hi dad." "Hi" Pietro said. "Are you ok?" The teen just laughed at that. "We moved 10 times already." "His trying." "I know but I think I made some friends and I don't want to lose them again." The older male hugged the younger close to his chest. "I promise I'll try to keep us here and let's be fair, two out of those ten times were my fault." Tommy laughed against his dad's chest. "Dad, let me go." The voice was muffed against Pietro's chest but clear enough to understand. "Alright but your going to ask the guy on a date." "Fineeeee." Pietro smiled and kissed the top of Tommy's head before getting up. "Also Kate was to good for you anyways." Tommy glared at his dad as the other left his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~ About 40 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro laid down in bed next to his husband and sighed. "You know we can't fuck it up again, right?" Clint nods. "Ye, I know."

Despite that the next morning they got a visitor that would turn their life upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a man knocks on the Maximoff-Barton door he stays for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this chapter turned out but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless!

Despite Pietro believing yesterday was a step forward in them becoming more "normal" Clint still couldn't help but be a bit uneasy. It's has been 7 years since superheroes have become illegal and he still blamed himself to an extent. The last nail in the coffin when it came to supers becoming illegal was partly Clint's fault, both Pietro as well as Clint's friends Natasha and Bucky said he, Tony, Thor, Carol and Steve were doing the most stupid thing ever by attacking the alien army openly. They didn't listen and half his team died but not only that they also destroyed half of New York but per usual Pietro asked his sister and her husband to get the bystanders out as his team tried to fix their fuck up. In the end it was Pietro, Natasha, Bucky and Loki whom stopped the invasion and saved the world. Afterwards it took Clint a long time, over a year, to get Pietro to even think about forgiving him, why so long you may wonder? 

Well Clint indirectly hurt Pietro, during the carnegie Wanda Maximoff died. Yes, her brother has always had a faster reaction time, didn't he? Clint thinks Pietro blamed himself more then him for her death because he sent her out to help the people so of course the fast idiot thought it was his fault. Of course, her death wasn't the only downside. This accident left Vision with his and Wanda's kids on his own, so obviously Pietro moved in with the three of them to help the other male out. Despite the accident they were still married during that year so after resolving his own problems Pietro came back to solve Clint's newfound alcoholism. It took time and a lot of sarcasm but they did it. 

Clint was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring and quickly looked towards the door. The archer got up and opened the door only to be met by a handsome dark haired male with black eyes that had red irises. Red eyes? That seemed a bit familiar to Clint.

"Hello, I'm Remy LeBeau. I am here to ask you this: do you want to be a superhero again?" 

Clint almost slapped a hand over the other man's mouth so Pietro wouldn't hear that from his current spot in the kitchen. Clint looked inside, making sure Pietro hasn't heard what the shorter male said and closed the door so they both would be on the outside. "Be quite, my husband will kick you out if he hear anything about hero's." The man seemed a bit confused but more or less kept his neutral expression. "My boss has not mentioned a husband." Clint laughed nervous. "Well they should have, anyways what do you mean, being a super again?" Clint asked. "That is not a convention to have outside, you never know who's listening. May I come inside? I shall not mention superheroes, just a new job as I believe you got fired?" Clint gulped, indeed he got fired yet he didn't have the nerve to admit it to Pietro yet, he said he had two week "off" work but those weeks were running out and Pietro was getting a bit suspicious. "Alright but don't mention that I got fired." The man nodded as the two entered the house. "Clint?" Pietro called out, a bit worried. "It's ok, we're having a gust but he'll be out soon." 

Of course, Pietro being curious as he was walked into the living room at once but stopped in his tracks. "Remy?" The black eyed man got a smile on his face, not the somewhat fake one he had before just an genuine one. The man walked up to the white haired male and kissed his hand. "Mon Cher, I thought I would never see you again." The white haired male frowned a little bit and took his hand away. "Well you should have not cheated on me." That got the light bulb over Clint's head going. "This is the guy you dated before me?" Pietro nodded as the other guy took his hand again. "I have regretted it it ever since Pietro." Pietro just smirked. "No you didn't, you just want to stay for dinner don't you?" Remy seemed to just go along with the statement and nodded. "I thought I'll see if the student has become the master."

Just ten minutes later the three were in the kitchen, Ramy helping Pietro out in the cooking as Clint read the business card he was given in annoyance. Being a privet hero? The only information he got was he was supposed to destroy some robot: Omnidroid? Ye something alike. It was a bit tempting but Remy flirting with his husband certainly didn't help his case. "Remember when the whole X-factor got svermed by your cats." "You were so uptight back then and decided you will throw the cats out." The two talked about more situations Clint has only heard about in passing before until a certain question. "So how's Rouge?" "You know we didn't work out." "Oh why's th-" The door slammed open as Tommy ran inside, luckily in human speed. "Dad I got a date!" Pietro smiled. "That's awesome!" Pietro hugged the smaller speedster, both of them were always so full of entergy ether him or Billy could keep up. Speaking of the devil Billy walked in and put his bag by the entrance before sitting down with Clint. "How was school?" "Cool, I got the best grade in my class in Chemistry." Clint smiled. "A deal is a Deal" He threw 10 dollars the dark haired teen and he caught it. "Thanks Arrow man." "Not you too." The reality warper smiled before turning to the kitchen. "Who's that?" "Your dad's ex." Tommy who was now with them made a face. "ow, that has to hurt." Clint just frowned as he looked at the two. Was his pride hurt? Yes. Was he going to give up being a hero again because of it? No.


End file.
